A FLEETING MOMENT
by ULYFERAL
Summary: An interesting day and night in the life of the Chief Enforcer. One shot.


**A FLEETING MOMENT**

_Author's Note: This idea came from the ledgers I began years ago, dozens of story starts but no finishers. My ledgers were the fodder for many of my posted stories so I went digging for some new ideas and found this little gem. I know I don't write much het fiction, so here's a piece some of you straight people might like. It's also 'normal', no weird stuff here. LOL_

As Commander Ulysses Feral was crossing the huge lobby of Enforcer Headquarters, heading for his office on the top floor, he was distracted by a loud, female voice haranguing his desk sergeant. Frowning, he could see from where he was standing, a large group near the desk but was unable to actually see the owner of the voice.

Her voice wasn't strident, just calm and demanding and raised enough to be heard above all the conversations around her then he heard his name spoken. He decided to investigate and see what this female wanted. Moving up to the large group that consisted of other complainants, prisoners with their handlers, and visitors, he stopped behind them and barked an order.

"Silence!"

The crowd startled and turned at the same time to see the imposing form of the Chief Enforcer standing behind them. Silence fell immediately.

"Please form a line. Sergeant Tauser will get to each of your complaints and/or questions as quickly as he can." Feral said gruffly.

The crowd of Kats obediently shuffled into a haphazard line. The female at the head of the line was looking at Feral with appraising eyes.

Feral blinked and sucked in a breath of air. The she-kat was stunning. She had flame colored hair that cascaded down her back and brilliant sapphire eyes which were presently narrowed in annoyance. She had cream-colored fur, stood as tall as himself with a lean, muscular frame. Her clothing reminded him of his niece Felina, as she was wearing black jeans, a rust-colored polo shirt, and black leather jacket. Finishing the outfit was a pair of black leather boots, highly polished. What an image she presented.

Though his pulse quickened by the attractiveness of her, he reined himself in when he caught sight of a small but deadly laser pistol she was packing under her jacket.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked diffidently, gesturing to her to come to his side.

Frowning, she did as asked. They began to walk toward the elevators.

"You're packing." He said bluntly. "Who are you?"

"Special Agent Kyran Teague from Sandifur Bay Confederation. I'm here to collect a prisoner you arrested recently as well as locate another that's presently at large in your city. However, your desk sergeant informs me that my papers aren't sufficient to retrieve my prisoner. I assure you, my Chief had already made the arrangements with someone here before I was sent." She said tartly, showing him her ID.

Feral's brow raised as he studied her ID. This shouldn't have been a problem and normally he wouldn't have interfered in resolving it but she fascinated him and he decided to get involved. He halted his path to the elevator and reversed his course back to the desk sergeant.

Puzzled, Special Agent Teague followed behind him, waiting to see what he intended. He turned to her a moment.

"Who were you trying to pick up?" He asked.

"Benny Rizor." She replied and handed him the transfer paperwork. Feral nodded, taking the papers from her then turned to the desk sergeant.

"Sergeant Tauser!" He barked, interrupting the Sergeant and another officer.

"Yes sir!" Tauser said, rather harried.

"What's the story on Rizor?" Feral asked.

Frowning, the Sergeant sighed inwardly but obediently called up the requisite file. "Uh...he's waiting for transfer to Megakat Prison, sir. Robbery charges, no bail." He reported to his superior quickly.

Feral looked through the transfer papers for a moment before looking up again. "These are in order so why wasn't Rizor handed over to Special Agent Teague?" He demanded.

Flushing unhappily, Sergeant Tauser said tightly, "Lt. Commander Steele said they weren't sufficient, sir."

"Oh he did, did he?" Feral growled angrily. The Sergeant just nodded but was secretly glad that Steele was in for yet another reaming from the Commander. "Remove Rizor from the prison transfer list and put him in a holding cell pending pickup by Special Agent Teague, immediately." He ordered flatly.

"Yes sir...done sir." Sergeant Tauser said, making the change on his screen and making a further note in his log book as well. If something went wrong with this, he had no intention of being caught not following procedure.

Feral nodded then guided Teague away from the noisy area. "You said you had another person you were looking for?" He asked, halting near the elevators.

"Yes. A Michael Ficus. He's apparently loose in your city. Now that I know I've got Rizor secured, I'll take my leave and begin my hunt for him." She said.

"Sorry, no!" Feral said bluntly.

Her face flushed but she kept her anger in check. "Look, sir, I appreciate you clearing up the problem with Rizor but Ficus is my responsibility. I know what he looks like and his habits. I'll find him on my own. I don't need enforcer assistance." Teague said firmly, but politely.

"And I said no! This is my city and there are serious dangers here that you are not familiar with..." Feral started to say before Teague lit into him.

"I've hunted criminal scum for ten years, Commander. I don't need a nurse maid and I can watch out for trouble well enough. I am aware of this city's weird and deadly criminal element. It's required reading for our department." She informed him tartly.

Feral blinked, taken aback by this female's fierce demeanor. "Pardon? I wasn't denigrating your abilities...I don't even know you...but this is my city and this Ficus person is hiding in it. It is my jurisdiction and you can't just run around through it without my permission and without one of my people being with you." He told her equally firm and unmoving on the subject.

Teague hissed in annoyance. "I don't work with others...I'm strictly a loner."

"Not this time you're not!" Feral snorted at her persistence.

Kyran huffed in irritation. This male was being very arrogant and stubborn. She was surprised to feel a strong attraction for him but it didn't dampen her ire at his insistence that she have one of his officers tagging along like a puppy.

Feral eyed her speculatively. This was definitely none of his business personally. He should just send an officer along with her and get on with his own work but...he did something totally out of character and later, he would be smacking himself for the indulgence.

"I haven't been on the streets for a long while except when it concerns our omegas. I think I'll tag along and help you catch your target." Feral told her hiding a smirk when she stared at him with a scandalous look.

"Are you so unbusy that you could take the time to track down a light weight criminal, sir?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, but like I said, I need a little time on the streets to see what's going on of late." Feral said with a shrug.

She grit her teeth but nodded sharply. He gestured to the elevators and she strode angrily forward and entered the first car whose doors snapped open a moment before she arrived. She stood rigidly as the car emptied then stepped inside followed by Feral. They said nothing as the car raced up to the top floor.

Out of the corner of her eye she studied the big tom. His scent held a deep earthy smell mixed with his masculine one that she found rather pleasing. The breath of his chest and wide shoulders sent tingles down her spine. He wasn't a raving beauty but had more of a rugged handsomeness she found appealing. Perhaps, when her mission was finished, there would be time for some play.

The doors opened and interrupted her musings. Feral lead the way down a short hallway, past a secretary alcove then was opening a huge door. He politely gestured her in. The room she entered was large. The floor was covered in a near white tile, the room held only a coat tree that Feral was hanging his coat on, a couch against a far wall, a few plants, and near a wall of windows sat a pedestal desk.

She strolled toward the windows and stared out at an incredible vista. Feral had a spectacular view of the city, the bay in the distance, the mountains in the other direction, and his flight line just below him.

"Nice view!" She complimented him.

"I like it. Now shall we look over the possible places your fugitive might be seeking refuge?" He asked as he headed for his desk and computer sitting on one corner.

Kyran nodded and came up the steps to stand behind his chair. For the next hour, they reviewed and mapped out possible areas to search for the missing criminal. Setting up a plan of action, Feral shut down his computer and, followed by Kyran, they went back downstairs to his vehicle.

The first search area took them to a seedier part of town where the criminal elements tended to gather. Hard eyed Kats stared at them hostilely as Feral parked his enforcer sedan in front of a rather run down factory.

A bar was located a block down and they strolled toward it. At this time of day, there weren't many patrons. Kyran went up to the bartender and began asking questions. Feral stood nearer the door and looked around.

His eyes narrowed as he recognized someone. A skinny, dirty orange Kat dressed in torn pants, dirty t-shirt, beat up tennis shoes, a long dust-covered raincoat, and a slouch hat, sat in a corner with another scruffy looking grey tabby drinking a couple of beers.

Feral moved over to them casually. The grey tabby nearly choked on his beer as he went tense at the approach of the powerful enforcer. His seat mate's back was to Feral so was frowning in puzzlement at his friend's behavior. Before he could turn around, a huge paw snatched his collar and dragged him from his seat.

He hung in the air and quivered fearfully as he beheld one of his worst nightmares.

"Well, if it isn't Squeaky Thompkins!" Feral rumbled. "I have a question for you."

"Wha-aa-at do you want t-t-to know?" Squeaky stuttered.

"We're looking for a Kat by the name of Michael Ficus, goes by the moniker 'Stoneface'. Seen him around?" Feral drawled.

"Uhm...can't say I have!" Squeaky said, shaking in fear. Stoneface wasn't someone you wanted to cross though Feral wasn't someone he wanted to be on the bad side of either. No matter what decision he made, he was going to come out the loser.

"Really! You sure about that?" Feral's voice had gotten deeper.

Squeaky knew when Feral said 'really' like that, the unlucky Kat in his cross-hair would be in a world of hurt.

"I-I-I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I'd be dead if I spoke one word. You can't protect me!" He said bravely.

Feral grunted in annoyance and dropped the creep to the floor. No threat he could apply would get past that kind of fear.

Squeaky scuttled back to his seat and hunched in fear. Feral turned away and moved back to the door where Kyran was waiting. They stepped out of the bar together.

"What was that all about?" She asked casually as they reached his vehicle.

"Just checking a familiar stoolie. Your guy is around here alright. He's got the locals shaking in their shoes." Feral said as he got into his seat.

"That's what I heard from the bartender too. Everyone's too afraid to talk. So what's our next move?" She asked as she snapped her seatbelt on.

"I think we need only wait until tonight and put in an appearance, asking questions of the night denizens that hang about here in twilight hours. I'm sure our target will try and take us out to stop our nosing around. Ready for some action?" He asked casually as he pulled them out into traffic.

Her eyebrows raised. "You mean act as bait? Risky for you isn't it?" She asked.

Feral snorted. "Not nearly as risky as cornering Dark Kat."

"Ahh...yes I guess that's certainly true from what I've heard of him. Okay, I'm game." Kyran said settling back in her seat.

"Good! How about some lunch then we'll go back to headquarters and you can continue searching for more prospects and I'll get some of my desk work finished?" He asked easily.

"Sounds like a plan!" She sighed, only a little annoyed that her search would be delayed. He was right though. They'd stirred up an anthill, might as well wait and see what it brought them. It just might cough up her suspect faster.

Lunch had been interesting and informative. She was pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed his company. He found her fascinating, tough, and highly intelligent.

She didn't usually bother making the acquaintance of her temporary colleagues whenever she was sent on a mission but occasionally a special tom came along that piqued her interest.

They returned to Enforcer Headquarters and while she searched the databases and talked to officers dealing with this type of criminal activity, Feral dug through his mountain of work on his desk.

After grabbing a simple dinner together, they split up to change clothes and met again at the location where they'd gotten a nibble on her suspect. He arrived by his personal hummer and she by taxi.

He admired her present wear, black jeans, dark blue tee, black jean jacket with sensible tennis shoes. She in turn thought he looked handsome in dark blue jeans, a blue tee with some kind of band logo on it, heavy windbreaker and tennis shoes. Both were armed and ready to go.

For the next few hours they questioned likely prospects, making certain elements nervous enough that by the time the pair stopped in a local club they were being shadowed.

"We've got a tail!" Feral murmured as he sipped his beer.

"Hmm, more than one I'd say." She said lightly, drinking a wine cooler.

"How'd you like to handle this?" He asked, casually looking around, though in reality he was counting and noting the locations of their watchers.

"Why don't I mosey over to the bathrooms. As typical males, they will think I will be easy pickings. Might be able to snatch one and get some info...if you can keep the rest from breathing down my neck..." She stated, eyes alert and already picking a likely target.

"I think I can manage that. Got a likely prospect?" He rumbled.

"How about mister hot shot over there in the rather upscale duds?" She asked.

Feral glanced without seeming too at the Kat she'd indicated. "Looks like a good choice. Let's hope he's not just a pretty face." He snorted.

"Heh, you never know. Here goes..." She said, setting down her drink and heading toward the back of the club.

Feral's eyes followed her, which would be expected by the watchers, but he was also keeping an eye on them in his peripheral vision. He was pleased to note the fancy Kat and two others had peeled away from their slouch against the wall to casually make their way after Kyran.

The fish had taken the bait...now for a little interference of his own. He set his drink on the bar and meandered slowly toward the rear. The other watchers stiffened and began closing in on him.

Feral grinned to himself. Been a while since he'd been in a brawl...he kinda missed it. It would help burn off some of his tension he carried from the hassles of his job.

As he got closer to where the bathrooms were he caught the sound of a scuffle. He didn't hurry forward, instead he suddenly turned around, startling his pursuers. They had moved faster to prevent him from interfering with what was going on in back but were not prepared to halt when Feral suddenly faced them. They nearly collided with the powerful tom. He had made sure they had all entered the hall for the restrooms before making his move. He didn't want a panic among the club goers. The noise from the music helped cover the sounds of trouble as well.

Narrowing his eyes threateningly, and crossing his arms over his chest, he stood there staring them down. The four toughs stood frozen in indecision. Other club goers that came in the hall to use the facilities, sensed the tension and quickly melted away.

"You looking for trouble?" Feral rumbled coldly.

"Only if you're looking for it, copper!" One of them finally snarled.

Feral had no doubt they were armed in some way. He didn't want any innocent bystanders to be harmed so without any warning whatsoever, he flashed out an arm and snatched the one who had spoken and held him in an armlock and in his other paw his weapon was drawn pointing at the three.

"Now, I want you three to move this way, nice and easy. Take your right paw and grab your left wrist and keep them in front of you." He barked in a low, deep voice. When they had done as ordered he waved his gun to make them move to the far wall. "Now...just stand there like perfect gentlekats and don't move." He warned them.

They glared at him bitterly but didn't move. No one was stupid enough to go up against the Chief Enforcer.

The noises in the she-kats room had subsided. Feral called out loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Need any help?"

"No, we're doing fine here!" Came Kyran's voice.

"Take your time." He called back. He eyed the five Kats against the wall. "Ficus getting a little nervous?" He asked casually.

The five scowled at him but didn't answer. Inside the bathroom, a howl of pain was heard. Moments later, the door opened and Kyran strode out nearly dragging the fancy dressed Kat. Just beyond her, he saw two Kats sprawled on the floor before the door swung closed. She dropped her prisoner who immediately curled in a ball, whining in pain.

A couple of the Kats against the wall winced. They had a good idea what the she-kat had done to their partner.

"You through?" Feral asked with a small, dark smile.

"Yep! Shall we be off?" She asked with a smirk.

He nodded, put away his weapon and gestured her ahead of him. He gave the five males a warning glance before following her through the club.

Within minutes they were stepping out the door of the club. After only a moments thought, Kyran turned and began to walk briskly down the sidewalk.

"So where are we hurrying off to?" He asked as he matched her pace.

She smirked at him briefly before focusing on the sidewalk again. "Our little fancy bird told me our target is trying to make a quick deal before slipping out of town. Now that the heat's on him, he can't continue to deal in that nasty bit of contraband he's so fond of." She said.

"That's because he was screwed the moment he tried to deal that crap here. We snagged his shipment but missed him about two weeks ago." Feral snorted. "So you managed to 'persuade' him to tell you where Ficus is trying to make this deal?"

"Yes and lucky for us it's not far from here." She said in subdued excitement. "My section is very glad you guys had managed to stop him because he was planning on expanding his operation to Megakat City."

"We just got lucky. Ficus made the mistake of trying to muscle in on the Katscratch Gang's business. They sent a squealer to us about Ficus. We'd hoped to catch them both but only got a few muscle and delivery Kats instead." Feral grunted in annoyance.

"Yeah, that bites. Well maybe with Ficus out of the picture you might be able to stop the pipeline." She said with a shrug.

Feral just grunted. It was a never ending battle to keep drugs and contraband from making inroads in a city as big as Megakat. The best they could do was to keep it on a small scale. Gang wars weren't profitable here due to the presence of the omegas. He snorted mentally, 'What a thing to be thankful for.'

They reached an area of old brownstones that had seen better days. They housed the detris of the city. Studying the area carefully, they moved in a patch of shadows to plan their next move.

"My informant said that building on the right, in the basement, is where the deal is going down." Kyran said tightly, pulling her gun.

"Hmm, there's enough cover, let's go see what we can find." Feral muttered, pulling his own piece.

They moved stealthily toward the indicated building, keeping to the shadows and going to the rear of it. There were piles of trash, broken furniture and cars strewn in the narrow space between the buildings and running toward the back. This made it easier to stay hidden as they made for the back entrance. The porch light was shot out.

Slipping close, they froze when a brief glow of a cigaret lit a section that was walled on the porch. A guard! Using paw signals, Feral indicated they should split up. Kyran nodded. They came at the porch from two directions. Kyran was behind the porch wall so she made a distraction for Feral who was facing the opening.

Throwing a chunk of concrete near the stairs caused the guard to peer out, gun in paw. When he didn't see anything, he stepped cautiously out of his hiding place to check the grounds nearby. The pair waited silently as the guard went down the stairs and headed in Feral's direction.

Feral stood still as a tree, the guard passed his position and that's when the huge enforcer stuck out an arm. He had the guard in a stranglehold and didn't let go until the Kat passed out. Laying the unconscious Kat out of sight, he joined Kyran at the steps.

They quickly, but quietly made for the door. It was not locked. Feral opened it a crack and peered through the opening. A meager light shone on a dirty foyer, there was no one around so he opened the door the rest of the way and they moved inside. The hall beyond the foyer was also empty and the stair leading down was just nearby.

They went down them and winced at the squeak the stairs made when they trod on them. There was nothing they could do about it so they moved down them as fast as they dared. At the bottom was another hallway. They stood and listened for several moments. Finally, they heard voices not too far away.

Most of the rooms they passed held no occupants, their doors broken or open revealing trash and broken furniture or empty space with dust. They reached a room with an intact door and a light shining under it. This close they could hear the voices more clearly.

"I'm telling ya, I can't make a deal with you!" An annoyed voice growled.

"And I'm telling you...I'm not leaving until you do. I need the money to leave. I'd rather sell the stuff but if you push me, I'll just take the money and the stuff and leave. You won't be alive to complain." A second voice growled menacingly.

"Who are you bluffing? There's only you and those two. I've got my whole crew here." The first voice snorted.

"Won't do you any good if you're dead." The second voice said coldly.

Feral looked at Kyran and whispered, "Shall we make the decision for them?"

She gave him a feral smile, "Why not. Doesn't sound like there's going to be a decision made soon. I'll take the right...you the left."

Feral nodded and carefully turned the door nob. As soon as it was opened just a little, he stepped back and violently kicked the door open tearing it from its hinges.

Guns raised, they charged in and quickly took out the guards before they could free their guns from their holsters. Roaring in fury, Michael Ficus, who was as big as Feral, charged the Chief Enforcer. They slammed into a far wall.

Kyran was in a fight with the dealer, a mean short, barrel shaped Kat who knew how to use his fists. The she-kat, however, knew self-defense tricks and was giving as good as she got.

They had to end this fight quickly before the dealer's crew heard the noise and came running. Feral had taken a few blows to the face and ribs before he finally landed a powerful uppercut that knocked Ficus out for the count.

Kyran had landed a savant style kick to the dealer's groin and the tom was now clutching his more sensitive anatomy in agony.

Feral grimaced. 'She certainly likes to take the more direct route. Smart Kat.' He thought admiringly.

Feral grabbed their prisoner by the scruff and quickly vacated the building. Once they were hidden in the debris field lot, they halted so Feral could call back up to clean up this place before the criminals could get away. Kyran put pawcuffs on Ficus to insure he couldn't get away.

Within minutes, enforcers had arrived and soon the area had been secured. Ficus was taken away to be deposited in the cell with Rizor for pickup by Kyran in the morning.

They were happy, dirty, and a little bloody by the time they had finished their reports and were ready to go home.

Giddy with success, Kyran decided to make her move. "How about we celebrate our success?" She asked.

He blinked in surprise. Normally he wouldn't bother, the successes were few and he wasn't one to go out much anyway. He was flattered though that she desired his company.

She eyed him in amusement. "All work and no play, heh Commander?"

Blushing a bit in embarrassment, Feral shrugged. "Usually...not had many offers of late to do anything else." He admitted.

"Probably never allowed anyone that close, I'm guessing. Look, I don't like beating around the bush. I cut to the chase and let the one I'm interested in know immediately how I feel about them, saves valuable time that way. I find you attractive and interesting to be with. I'm offering a night together to celebrate our success. I leave in the morning...no regrets...no strings. How about it?" She said bluntly and to the point.

Feral blinked in shock. He'd never been proposition in quite that way before. This was a fire cracker of a she-kat and he found he really liked that. 'Well what the hell? I deserve a little fun.' He thought with a smirk.

"Hmm, never known such a forward she-kat before. I find I like that a lot. Your hotel or my place?" He asked with a roguish smile.

She grinned, "What I'd like is to go dancing. The night's still young so let's have some fun and food then we'll decide whose place. Right now, let's just get cleaned up. Pick me up at my hotel...say in about thirty minutes?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect. Allow me to drop you off as well." Feral said heading toward his vehicle.

"Deal." Kyran said happily.

Dropping her off at her hotel, Feral hurries to his apartment. After a fast shower and dressing casually, he is off again to pick her up. He is pleased to see her already waiting for him. She smiles and hops into his hummer.

"Let's get a small bite to eat. All that running around has made me hungry." Kyran said, snapping her seatbelt on.

"I know just the place." Feral said with a grin.

Soon they are sitting down in a quiet eatery where they share exploits from their jobs then they are off to a dance club. They find they make an excellent couple as they swing and sway with the music. It is getting late when they leave the club and stop for a quiet drink at a café.

As they leave, Feral leans close for a kiss which she happily returns. When the kiss ends, he nuzzles her and asks, "Soo...your place or mine..."

"Hmmm, I think the hotel would be best." She said softly.

He nods and walks her to his vehicle with his arm around her waist. They are soon on their way and arrive at her hotel some fifteen minutes later. He locks and secures his vehicle and, again, places an arm around her waist as they make for her room. She's on the third floor and they trade another kiss on the elevator. They step out as soon as the car stops and head down a quiet hallway to her room.

Stepping in, she removes her jacket and tosses it on a chair near the door. He does the same, closing the door behind him and locking it. It's not a big room, just a bed, dresser with TV on it, and two chairs.

He'd been itching to feel that glorious fall of red hair so he moves close and sweeps her into his arms, kissing her hard. One paw drifts upward and buries itself in the silky tresses. It feels wonderful and she is hot and pliable in his arms.

Kyran is pleased with her catch of the night. She was accustomed to finding a male companion on most of her missions. It helped ease the stress of constant traveling with dangerous criminals. Feral was a better prize than she'd found lately. Tonight should be good.

She presses her body against his hard one, feeling his cock beginning to press against her front with blissful heat. She raises one leg and wraps it around his waist then plunges her tongue in his mouth to duel heatedly with his.

He groans at her aggressiveness, her hot center rubbing against his hardness was driving him insane with lust. Her kisses tasted of the wine she'd had a little while ago and it ignites his senses. Everything about her turns him on.

Her fingers get busy pulling his zipper to his jeans down. Her finger rub him through his briefs and he groans at the intimate touch. Grinning hotly, she pulls slowly out of his grip.

He stares at her in confusion but then his eyes light with renewed fire as she begins a sexy striptease, removing each piece of clothing in tantalizing slow motion. He is captivated and watches hungrily.

Minutes later, she is nude and moving toward him, swaying her hips. Returning to the position she'd been in moments before, she writhed against him and gave him a passionate kiss while once more pulling a leg up and around his waist.

He didn't think he could hold out much longer, Her scent and sexy behavior had made him so hard he couldn't think. Her fingers pulled him out of his pants and without further ado, impaled herself while standing on one foot.

He groaned in ecstasy! Wasting no time, he turned them around and pressed her against the wall, pulled her other leg up so that she was riding his hips and began a fast and hard rhythm. They kissed frantically as they drove themselves to orgasm in seconds. He bites her neck to keep from roaring his climax and she did the same. Their bodies jerked and spasmed for several seconds then ceased. He leaned against her as his legs trembled in delicious after shock.

'What a ride!' He thought blearily.

'Hmm, what a powerhouse,' She sighed happily.

When he'd recovered enough, he swung her around and laid her on the bed. He undressed slowly as she had done to him to her obvious delight. She stared at his heavily muscled body and drooled. Now nude, he moved to the bed and crawled up the end to her, his eyes glowing hotly.

She mewed and wriggled her body to entice him though he didn't need much encouragement as he covered her body.

For the rest of the night they explored each other and sailed away in heated passion over and over again, finally collapsing in a heap of tangled arms and legs, sleeping till dawn and doing it all over again till exhaustion sent them into peaceful slumber.

In the morning, they shared a heated exchange while washing in the shower then dressed for work. He had the foresight to bring a fresh uniform with him just in case. He watched as she packed her suitcase and waited patiently as she checked out. He took her to Enforcer Headquarters where they parted ways as she went to retrieve her prisoners and he went to his office.

"Call me when you're ready to leave. I'll take you to the airport." He said in parting.

"You don't have to." She said.

"I want to."

"Okay, see you in a while." She said turning away and heading for the cell block.

She summoned him a couple of hours later and he came down to meet her. Two of his enforcers were guarding the prisoners. They walked out of the building to his enforcer sedan parked in front. The officers pushed the prisoners into the backseat and secured them.

Feral extended a bulletproof partition between the front and back seats, started the engine, and began to pull into traffic. They talked shop and avoided any mention of the evening before.

Arriving at the airport, security guards came and helped handle the prisoners as Kyran checked in. Feral walked with her to her gate and waited with her while the prisoners were held in a special secured room until their flight while security guarded them.

Alone for a bit until other passengers arrived, they took a moment for a kiss and a nuzzle farewell. The small hopper that held only fifty passengers announced their boarding. He said farewell and wished her a safe trip as she and her prisoners disappeared aboard the plane.

As Feral drove back to headquarters, he mused on how much he'd enjoyed her company. He hoped she come around again some time soon.

As her plane left the ground and headed toward her home, Kyran sighed and smiled in memory of the day and night with the powerful Chief Enforcer. She hoped a mission would take her back to Megakat City again soon. She'd like nothing better than to spend more time with the impressive tom.


End file.
